ROMA
ROMA is a civilization with multiple realizations throughout its known history such as the Etruscans, Kingdom of Rome, Roman Republic, Roman Empire, minor kingdoms, and fascist unification. Today, it is known as the democratic state of Italy. History Etruscans Roman history began with Etruscans on the Italian peninsula who were or traded-with the Phoenicians and Greeks and adopted their writing systems and pantheons. Kingdom of Rome From there, they constructed a kingdom in their capital city of ROMA (Rome). The kingdom lasted several centuries. The main issue with it however was despite having an origin story, paganism is inherently weak as a force defining a major kingdom. It is a belief system more native to Greek democracies and small tribes as power is seen as less centralized. It was overthrown by ideologues that loved Greek democracy. Roman Republic The ideologues created the republican system and under the homogeneity of the Roman people, managed a successful democratic state. However, their "parties" began quarreling when the questions of expansion or dealing with foreign states came up. Military leaders stood to the challenge and started a civil war. A man known as Julius came out successful and declared himself a dynastic dictator with his nephew Octavian as heir. However, he was killed by the Roman Senate. The Roman Republic was then divided between several people including Octavian and another man called Marc Antony. Antony had an affair with Julius' former lover and current Queen of Egypt Cleopatra. Octavian propagandized against Antony's degeneracy and took control of most of Rome, having troops to battle Antony's claim of power. From there, Octavian took on his uncle's position as dictator (though not blood-dynastic), renamed himself Augustus, and established Rome as an empire. The accuracy of this story or where it comes from is not made clear but is generally accepted. Roman Empire The wonders of the empire itself are greatly exaggerated in the modern mind. During and after the dictatorship of Augustus, the empire spread from England to Syria with complete control of the Mediterranean ring. With precision in military and technology (helped by its capitalism and presence of single, authoritarian leaders), they became immensely wealthy and immensely advanced. However, the empire was not homogeneous and constantly had uprisings only quelled by the weak inclusivity of their pantheon and gibs of their state. The presence of free Germanic tribes in the north did not help either. After the golden age of the 2nd century, degeneracy and economic imbalance was on the rise. The then Roman Emperor Caracalla tried solving some of these problems by expanding citizenship to those of the quarreling provinces and turning the metallic standards of the Denarius coin to fiat currency financed by a military industrial complex. This permanently fucked their future and for several more decades and centuries, Rome was riddled with civil unrest, territory changes, Emperor assassinations, and civil wars. Then, Roman Emperor Constantine adopted the religion of crazy Christian cultists and moved the capital out of the shithole known as Rome and to the east calling it Constantinople. The Semitic centralized power and moral polarity allowed the empire to survive, but only in the east as the west fell to economic stupor and Germanic invasions. Dark Ages Returning to the city of Rome and the Italian peninsula, the next several hundred years had the now-race-mixed people forming new kingdoms under the Christian Catholic Pope at the Roman Vatican. Over time, this return to monarchism paired with a scripture-defined religion brought economic stability to the region, especially with the help of the Venetian trade port. However, Christian texts and principles are mix-matched and not clearly written or to be interpreted directly. There was also the rise of scientific quarrels with its teachings. Still, as time went on, Rome began to remember its history with the excavation of sites like Pompeii and paganism began a beautiful return in the Renaissance. This reborn church separated from the eastern one. Renaissance and Aftermath As the waters of the Mediterranean became more peaceful (as they were flooded with Muslims), the Italian peninsula saw an artistic and technological return to the height of Rome. For instance, the design of the massive dome was rediscovered. However, Germans in the north who understood the bible saw these advances unfavorably and decided to break from the church and form their own. The Vatican lost a substantial amount of influence but was sustained by its new converted believers in central and South America. The Italian peninsula eventually became a unified kingdom once more. World Wars Of course, Italy was a significant figure during the World Wars. After the first one, the country came under the control of fascist ideologues headed by Benito Mussolini. Mussolini was very totalitarian as he didn't have a religious backing. After the second one, Mussolini was shot and the country became a democracy under the influence of the US. Modern Italy Unfortunately, Italy's democracy is weak and since the war they've been in a depression. They joined the EU for help but ended up being socialistically dependent and given gibs by the north. Today they receive troves of migrants from north Africa, but thanks to their shitty economy, most of those migrants go to Germany, France, or the UK. Their current politics are more sane compared to the rest of Europe, but without being a kingdom, their government is yet again tolerable of nonsense. Culture and Technology Demographics Common belief of the current Italian peninsula is that it is divided between the "white" north and the "Arab" south. However, the demographics of ancient Rome are a hot debate topic. Strengths/Weaknesses